Common motor vehicle power steering systems include a vane pump, a fluid motor, and a steering gear having a rotary valve for distributing fluid from the pump to the fluid motor. Pressure pulses emanate from the pump toward the steering gear when the vanes traverse the discharge port of the pump. In a pump having 10 vanes, for example, the frequency (Hz) of the pulses is 10.times. pump RPM/60. The frequency of higher order disturbances are harmonics of the basic frequency, i.e. 20.times. pump RPM/60, 30.times. pump RPM/60, etc., and are referred to as 20th order, 30th order, etc. pump fluid-borne noise. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,305, issued 6 Jun. 1967 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a tuner hose assembly for attenuating pump fluid-borne noise. In practice, it has been observed that attenuation of higher order pump fluid-borne noise requires proper selection, i.e."tuning", of the length of a rigid tube through which the tuner hose assembly is connected to the steering gear. In one steering system, for example, 20th order pump fluid-borne noise (120Hz) was successfully attenuated using a rigid tube 7 inches long at the steering gear end of the tuner hose assembly. In other steering systems, with different pump and/or steering gear characteristics, comparably successful attenuation of 20th order pump fluid-borne noise has been observed to require a rigid tube at the steering gear end of the hose assembly too long to be conveniently accommodated in the space available in the vehicle.